Auf Halloween und alle dummen Gedanken
by artis.magica
Summary: Halloween ganz anders? Mein Beitrag zum Halloweenwettbewerb auf hpffa


**Halloweenball im Zaubereiministerium!**

Der Minister für Zauberei, der für seine Pro-Muggel Politik weit über die Grenzen des Landes hinaus bekannt ist, hatte sich zu einem Interview überreden lassen und gestern den Reportern des Tagespropheten Rede und Antwort zu seinen neuesten Plänen gestanden.  
Während die Schüler Hogwarts sich damit abgefunden haben, dass Muggelkunde heute ein Pflichtfach ist, haben die begleitenden erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberer noch immer Schwierigkeiten, sich an die allmonatlichen Pflichtexkursionen mit den Schülern in die Welt der Muggel zu gewöhnen.

Um das Verständnis für die Muggel und ihre Kultur weiter zu fördern, bediente sich der Minister einer neuen Idee. In dem gestrigen Interview ließ er den Kessel explodieren:  
Das Ministerium wird in diesem Jahr einen Ball für die Hexen und Zauberer in den eigenen Räumen veranstalten, der ganz in der Tradition der Muggel stehen wird. Nicht-Magier sind aufgrund des Geheimhaltungsabkommens nicht zugelassen.  
Jeder Bürger unserer Gesellschaft ist aufgefordert teilzunehmen. Als Entschuldigung gelten lediglich schwerste Krankheit, ein Aufenthalt in Askaban und der eigene Tod. Das Ministerium bittet um rechtzeitige Mitteilung, sollte einer dieser Gründe zutreffen und eine Teilnahme verhindern.

Für alle anderen Bewohner unserer Zaubereigesellschaft gilt Kostümzwang und für minderjährige Schüler ist um 22 Uhr Partyende. Um die Verbundenheit der Hexen und Zauberer zu den Muggeln zu vertiefen, sind ausschließlich Kostüme der Muggelwelt zum Ball zugelassen. Da das Ministerium sich der Schwere der Aufgabe bewusst ist, wurden bereits vor dem Fest Kostüme ausgewählt, die den Ballbesuchern per Los zugeteilt werden. Bitte senden Sie, liebe Hexe oder lieber Zauberer, dem Festausschuss eine Eule mit Ihrem Namen. Sie werden dann umgehend ein Los erhalten.

* * *

**Auf Halloween und alle dummen Gedanken**

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Ungläubig starrte er auf das Pergament, das ihm McGonagall gerade eben mit sichtlichem Vergnügen über den Tisch geschoben hatte. Nicht genug, dass seinen Kollegen das schlecht verborgene schadenfrohe Grinsen ins Gesicht gemeißelt schien, so kam jetzt auch noch Minervas zufriedene Miene dazu, welche ihn ganz stark an eine Katze erinnerte, die einen ganzen Teller Sahne ausgeschleckt hatte.

Er spürte, wie sein Blut langsam aber sicher in Wallung geriet und überlegte angestrengt, wie sich wohl die mordlustigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertreiben ließen. Doch plötzlich fiel die anfänglich heiß auflodernde Wut wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und er verfiel in gehöriges Selbstmitleid.

Hatte er noch von ein paar Stunden geglaubt, den Halloweenabend nach dem alljährlichen Festmahl bei einem Glas seines Lieblingswhiskys und einem guten Buch gemütlich am Kamin ausklingen zu lassen, wurde er von der soeben verkündeten Botschaft geradezu erschlagen.

Minutenlang saß Snape auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und sah mit äußerst verdrießlicher Miene dem Rest des Lehrkörpers nach, der - die soeben verkündete Botschaft fröhlich diskutierend - laut schnatternd das Konferenzzimmer verließ.

Immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd, starrte er auf das Briefchen vor sich. Er hatte ja an vieles gedacht, aber doch nicht an so etwas. Wie konnten sich erwachsene Menschen nur zu derart Sonderlichkeit hinreißen lassen. Muggelkunde als Unterrichtsfach einzuführen, war die eine Sache, ab und an die Muggelwelt besuchen, die andere ... aber das da ... nein, das schlug dem Fass nun wirklich den Boden aus.

Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, der Zorn kam wieder und mit ihm ein Gefühl, als müsste er gleich jemanden erwürgen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Severus", riss McGonagall ihn aus seinem dumpfen Brüten. „Eigentlich hast du es ja gar nicht schlecht getroffen." Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu, als Snape überrascht den Kopf wandte und sie unter zusammengezogenen Brauen missmutig anstarrte.

„Du bist wohl nicht ganz bei Trost!", fuhr er sie an und erhob sich hastig.

„Halte davon, was du willst, ich finde die Idee großartig", sagte Minerva und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. „Das Verständnis für einander zu fördern, finde ich äußerst löblich und dann noch auf so amüsante Art und Weise."

„Ich hab noch nie gehört, dass so ein Firlefanz je dazu beigetragen hat, Verständnis für einander zu fördern. So etwas sorgt eher dafür, sich nach Strich und Faden der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben."

Einem spöttischen Lächeln, das seinen Puls nur noch mehr in die Höhe trieb, folgte eine halbherzige und nicht wirklich ehrlich gemeinte Beschwichtigung: „Nun übertreib mal nicht. So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, an einem Halloweenball teilzunehmen. Wenn ich mich unter allen Bewohnern Hogwarts' umsehe, finde ich tatsächlich nur einen einzigen, der eine so verdrießliche Miene dazu macht."

Snape zog die Brauen noch weiter zusammen und hatte schon eine böse Erwiderung auf der Zunge, als McGonagall mit geheucheltem Bedauern fortfuhr: „Ich kenne ja deine Aversionen gegenüber Halloween, Severus ..."

„Du brauchst gar nicht zu versuchen, mir mit deinem falsch gemeinten Verständnis zu kommen, Minerva", fuhr er sie an. „Das zieht bei mir nämlich nicht."

McGonagall zucke die Schultern und erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls.

„Hm, es war einen Versuch wert", schmunzelte sie. Dann beugte sie sich vor und griff nach dem Briefchen, dessen Existenz Snape ignorierte, seit er es auseinandergefaltet und gelesen hatte.

„Es nutzt alles nichts, Severus", sagte Minerva und reichte ihm das Pergament. „Du musst hin, ob du nun willst oder nicht. Ausnahmen werden leider nicht toleriert."

Er warf einen angewiderten Blick auf den Brief und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Brauen wanderten in Richtung Haaransatz und er fragte interessiert: „Und was wollen sie mit mir machen, wenn ich dieser albernen Aufforderung nicht nachkomme?" Er sah ihr in die Augen und setzte mit gespielt besorgter Miene hinzu: „Oder meinst du, ich sollte mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen?"

Minerva ging nicht darauf ein, hielt ihm immer noch das Papier hin.

„Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass du auf Hogwarts immer freudig an den Festlichkeiten zu Halloween teilgenommen hast", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Ich war immer da", protestiert Snape empört und übersah geflissentlich ihre Hand.

„Jaaa", sagte Minerva gedehnt, „nachdem ich dir angedroht habe, dass meine allererste Handlung zur Adventszeit die sein wird, dich unter einen Mistelzweig zu zerren." Seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck sichtlich genießend, fuhr sie fort: „Und außerdem bist du immer nur zum Essen geblieben und hast dich dann verrollt ... Zum Essen kannst du also genauso gut ins Ministerium."

„Zum Essen ... ja", knurrte er, „aber doch nicht für diesen lächerlichen Rest!"

„Nun komm schon", antwortete Minerva und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, das schadenfrohe Grinsen zu verbergen, das langsam aber sicher ihr Gesicht eroberte, „wie gesagt, so schlecht hast du es ja schließlich nicht getroffen." Sie zwinkerte ihm bedeutungsschwanger zu. „Zumindest muss du nicht befürchten, dass dich deine Schüler für bekloppt halten könnten."

Snape schenkte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Das sollen sie mal wagen", brummte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde ihnen keine Gelegenheit geben, überhaupt einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden", sagte er entschieden, „ich werde diesen Mumpitz nämlich nicht mitmachen."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg streng an.

„Keine Ausnahme", erwiderte sie, „auch nicht für dich." Und sie zitierte aus dem Schreiben des Ministeriums: „Nur schwerste Krankheit, ein Aufenthalt in Askaban oder der eigene Tod können dich entschuldigen. Und da du dich einer äußerst robusten Gesundheit erfreust, nicht eingesperrt bist und bis auf deine vornehme Blässe auch sonst recht munter daherkommst, musst du in den sauren Apfel beißen."

„Pffft."

Sie sah ihn eine Sekunde lang an.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, du hast Angst."

Snape nahm die Arme herunter und wandte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Also das ist mir jetzt zu blöde", sagte er und drückte die Klinke nieder.

„Du hast dein Los vergessen", flötete McGonagall ihm nach und strahlte ihn an, als er sich mit einem Ruck zu ihr umdrehte.

Mit einem grantigen Knurren streckte Snape die Hand aus, griff das Stückchen Pergament, zerknüllte es verächtlich und ließ es in den Tiefen der Taschen seines Umhangs verschwinden.

„Ich erwarte dich also heut Abend um acht Uhr am großen Tor", rief McGonagall ihm lachend nach und genoss sogar, dass er die Tür ins Schloss donnerte, nicht ohne zu vergessen, ihr vorher noch einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

~oOo~

Minerva McGonagall stand schon eine viertel Stunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit am großen Tor. Mit wachsender Enttäuschung sah sie immer wieder zur Türe hin, in der Hoffnung, dass Snape doch noch erschien.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten Wartezeit gestand sie sich ein, dass sie heute Abend wohl ohne Begleitung gehen musste.

Dabei hätte sie schwören können, dass er kommen würde.

Sollte sie noch ein paar Minuten warten?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie kannte ihren Kollegen als äußerst korrekten Menschen. Zu spät zu kommen war etwas, das er weder bei anderen und schon gar nicht bei sich selbst tolerierte.

Nein, er kam nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie sich ab und machte sich allein auf den Weg zum Ministerium.

~oOo~

McGonagall hatte beschlossen, sich ihre Enttäuschung über Snapes durchgesetzte Weigerung, unter den geforderten Bedingungen an dem Ball teilzunehmen, nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es war auch gar nicht schwer, denn der Ball geriet zum Ereignis des Jahres. Minerva überließ sich dem wohligen Gefühl, das sie trotz der vielen Menschen verspürte und genoss die Ausgelassenheit und Freude, die allmählich auf sie abfärbte.

Eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Pomona bewirkte schließlich, dass der letzte Rest Verärgerung verschwand. Und nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass alle ihre Schützlinge Spaß hatten, gab McGonagall dem Bitten eines Schornsteinfegers nach, der sie zum Tanzen aufforderte.

Nachdem sie Arthur Weasley unter der schwarzen Farbe ausgemacht hatte, entspannt sich eine recht angenehme Unterhaltung, die aber mit einem Mal in den Hintergrund ihres Interesses rückte, als Minerva von einem äußerst spannenden Aspekt abgelenkt wurde: Die Musik setzte im Spielen aus und alle Augenpaare wandten sich neugierig zur Türe, durch die ein hochgewachsener, trotz seiner Schlankheit durchaus gutgebauter, Mann trat. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Hose aus grobem Stoff und über einem schwarzen Shirt ein rot-blau kariertes Hemd, dessen Ärmel hochgekrempelt waren, die Füße steckten in derben Stiefeln. Ein butterblumengelber Helm auf seinem Kopf, tief in die Stirn gezogen, und eine dunkle verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf der Nase rundeten das Bild ab. Es war unmöglich, auf Anhieb zu erkennen, wer sich unter dieser Verkleidung verbarg und so wurde das verhaltene Tuscheln zu einem Raunen, das durch die Reihen der Gäste flutete und immer lauter wurde.

Neugierige und ohne Zweifel anerkennende Blicke verfolgten den Neuankömmling, wie er langsam den Raum durchquerte und die Schar der Anwesenden mühelos teilte.

Wenn sie nur wüssten, was dem Fremden im Kopf herumging, hätten sie ihn mit weniger offensichtlicher Neugierde bedacht.

Grimmig mit sich hadernd, beglückwünschte dieser sich für sein schlechtes Timing, denn eigentlich hatte er gerade diese Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden wollen, welche ihm jetzt ein jeder hier im Saal ungeteilt schenkte.

Sollten sie nur starren ... Langsam nahm er die Sonnenbrille ab und sah feindselig in die Runde, strafte jeden mit wildem Blick, der es auch nur im Entferntesten wagte, ihn anzuschauen. Jeden halbwegs sensiblen Menschen hätte dieser Blick den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getrieben, aber heute war es anders.

Atemloses Staunen, als ein jeder erkannte, wer sich da hinter dieser Verkleidung verbarg.

Der Anblick, den Snape bot, war so sensationell, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnten, als ihn anzustarren.

Als dann endlich, und zu Snapes Erleichterung, die Musik wieder einsetzte, war den Schülern der Ball und seine Lustbarkeiten wieder wichtiger als ihr düster dreinschauender Lehrer.

Snape suchte sich einen Platz, an dem er möglichst ungestört sein konnte. Dieses Unterfangen gestaltete sich allerdings als äußerst kompliziert, da sich nahezu überall die merkwürdigsten Gestalten tummelten. Als er endlich ein Plätzchen gefunden hatte, das ihm zusagte, fand er es von einem Schülerpärchen besetzt, das sich nach einem Rückzugsort für einen recht vergnüglichen Zeitvertreib umgesehen hatte und nun eng umschlungen und heftig knutschend den von ihm auserkorenen Platz belagerte.

Snape räusperte sich ungeduldig, was dem jungen Mann gerade mal ein unwilliges Knurren und unwirsches „Verschwinde!" entlockte und Snape dazu veranlasste, einen solchen Fauxpas nicht auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er beugte sich vor, packte seinen Schüler energisch beim Kragen und zog ihn von seiner Partnerin weg.

Der Junge fuhr herum und riss sich ärgerlich los.

„Was soll das?", fauchte er und in dem Moment, in welchem er Snape erkannte, weiteten sich seine Augen voller Entsetzen. Er ließ die zu Fäusten geballten Hände sinken und schluckte erschrocken.

„Wollten Sie etwas sagen, Mr. McMullen?", fragte Snape und zog aufmerksam die Brauen hoch. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen McMullen und dessen Freundin, die mit hochroten Wangen verlegen zu Boden sah, hin und her.

„Äh ... nein ... nichts, Professor", stotterte McMullen, griff fahrig nach seiner Freundin und machte sich mit ihr schleunigst daran, seinem offenkundig mies gelaunten Lehrer aus den Augen zu gehen.

Mit zufriedener Miene sah Snape den beiden nach, wie sie - wohl darauf bedacht, ihn nicht länger als unbedingt nötig anzustarren - das Weite suchten.

Snapes Laune besserte sich und er entspannte sich merklich.

An eine Säule gelehnt, beobachtete er das muntere Treiben und fing nach einer Weile einen Hauselfen ab, der ein Tablett mit Gläsern durch den Saal balancierte, sorgsam darauf bedacht, mit niemandem zusammenzustoßen oder anderweitig seine kostbare Fracht zu verlieren. Snape griff sich mit zufriedenem Brummen eines der Gläser und stürzte seinen Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

„Ich sehe, du amüsierst dich prächtig", sagte jemand neben ihm.

„Aber ja doch, es ist grandios geradezu", antwortete er, ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Deshalb bist du ja auch so früh gekommen, damit du noch viel Zeit hast, dieses wunderbare Fest zu genießen", bemerkte die Stimme spitz und der Mensch, der zu ihr gehörte, trat vor ihn hin.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst, Minerva." Er sah sie noch immer nicht an, sondern ließ den Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen, von der immer noch der eine oder andere einen neugierigen Blick riskierte.

Snape verpasste im Geiste jedem dieser Gaffer einen Minuspunkt und malte sich in bunten Farben aus, was er mit ihnen anstellen würde, falls sie in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde auch nur einmal die Miene zu verziehen gedachten. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass McGonagall ihn kritisch von oben bis unten maß.

„Na ja, das originellste Kostüm ist es gerade nicht", riss ihn ihre Feststellung aus seinen Gedanken, „aber eines muss ich neidlos anerkennen, dieses Karomuster steht dir ausgesprochen gut." Sie grinste schamlos. „Und dann der Helm ..."

„Lass das", schnauzte er sie an, „oder ich verschwinde sofort wieder."

„Setz ihn doch bitte wieder auf, das macht das Bild perfekt."

Er bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Minerva unschuldig. „Du kannst ja nichts dazu. Sicher hättest du dir ein ganz anderes Kostüm ausgesucht, wenn sie dich gelassen hätten und nicht das Los entschieden hätte."

Snape zog die Brauen hoch.

„Sicher", sagte er kühl und griff zum nächsten Glas.

„Du könntest dich mit ein paar von den Indianern, Polizisten oder Cowboys, die hier rumlaufen, zusammentun und ..."

„Sei nicht albern, Minerva", unterbrach er sie warnend.

Sie kicherte glucksend.

„Aber du musst zugeben, die Vorstellung an sich ist delikat, so viele gutaussehende Männer ..."

„Wie viele Gläser Wein hattest du heute schon?", fragte er und betrachtete sie abschätzend.

Minerva ignorierte seine letzte Frage und ging gleich zum Angriff über.

„Tanzt du mit mir?", fragte sie süßlich und hatte ernsthaft Mühe, das Lachen, das sich mit Macht aus ihrem Mund kämpfte, zurückzuhalten.

„Übertreib es nicht", knurrte er und zog unter tadelndem Blick eine Braue hoch. Er betrachte sie nun seinerseits recht aufmerksam und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Minervas fester Blick ins Wanken geriet. Schließlich spannte er sie nicht weiter auf die Folter und sagte: „Hm, wenn du eine Prinzessin gewesen wärst, nun, dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme gemacht. Aber so, als ...", Snape zögerte, „was bist du eigentlich?"

„Eine Stewardess", sagte Minerva strahlend und rückte ihr Hütchen zurecht, das keck auf ihrem Haupt thronte.

„Aha", machte er.

„Nun brich dir mal keinen ab", sagte sie gespielt grantig.

Er sah sie noch einmal von oben bis unten an und schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Du erwartest aber jetzt kein Lob, oder?"

„Wenn du mich schon so fragst, natürlich doch."

„Mhm", nickte er, „nett ... zufrieden?"

Sie lächelte breit. „Danke, ja."

„Es war mir eine Freude", sagte er bissig.

McGonagall wischte das Lachen aus ihrem Gesicht und sah ihn still an.

„Was ist?", fragte er übellaunig. „Hab ich einen Pickel am Kinn?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch kommst", sagte sie ernst.

„Du bist die Schulleiterin. Ich habe nur Folge geleistet", antwortete er reserviert.

Minerva brachte es nicht fertig, ihm böse zu sein.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet", sagte sie und ein Lächeln machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Augen, „aber es wäre schöner gewesen, wenn du ..." Der Rest ihrer Worte ging in einem dröhnenden Gong unter, der die Stunde anzeigte, zu welcher die Schülerschaft das Fest zu verlassen hatten.

„Ah, es ist zweiundzwanzig Uhr, die Schüler müssen den Ball verlassen." McGonagall sah ihren Kollegen verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Und sie werden auf Hogwarts allen möglichen Unfug veranstalten, wenn sie ohne Aufsicht sind", stellte Snape nüchtern fest und dankte Minerva im Stillen, dass sie ihm den Ball so freimütig zugeworfen hatte. „Es ist wohl das Beste, ich mache mich auch auf den Weg zurück. Sie werden alles durcheinanderbringen, wenn niemand ..."

„Ach, ich denke, ein wenig Spaß könnten wir ihnen ruhig noch gönnen", unterbrach ihn McGonagall. „Außerdem solltest du noch ein bisschen warten, bis sich alle - einschließlich deiner Slytherins - über dich ausgetauscht haben."

„Höre ich aus deinen Worten etwa Schadenfreude heraus?" fragte er missmutig. „Wenn du weiter so auf meinem Stolz herumtrampelst, Minerva, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

McGonagall suchte seinen Blick und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Gute Nacht, Severus, amüsiert dich gut", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, wandte sich ab und ließ ihn allein.

Snape sah ihr eine ganze Weile nach und als er bemerkte, dass ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht schlich, setzte er energisch Helm und Sonnenbrille auf und verschwand.

~oOo~

Die Runde im Schloss war beendet. Bis auf ein paar Hufflepuffs, die sich in der Küche noch Kuchen stibitzt hatten, und die er mit harschen Worten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückscheuchte, gab es keinen weiteren Zwischenfall an Disziplinlosigkeit. Dass es in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser noch recht munter zuging, störte ihn nicht, solange die allgemeine Hausruhe gehalten wurde. Und die würde gehalten, wussten doch alle, dass er heute Nacht durchs Schloss ging, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Zufrieden machte Snape sich schließlich auf den Weg in seine Wohnräume, um endlich aus dieser lächerlichen Verkleidung zu kommen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich für einen Moment mit dem Rücken an das raue Holz.

Er genoss den Anblick seines Wohnzimmers, die Ruhe, den Schein des Feuers im Kamin. Die Verstimmung, die heute schon den ganzen Tag seine Begleiterin war, löste sich auf und machte Behaglichkeit Platz. Ein Glas Whisky und ein gutes Buch ... das war es, was er ursprünglich wollte. Was hielt ihn davon ab, den Abend doch noch so zu beschließen, wie er es geplant hatte?

Mit weiten Schritten ging er durch den Raum in sein Schlafzimmer. Im Gehen zog er sich das bunte Hemd aus, er hatte auch schon den Gürtel der Hose gelöst, da hielt er abrupt in der Bewegung inne.

„Was ...?", entfuhr es ihm und eine Zornesfalte erschien zwischen seinen Augen.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand etwas, das dort definitiv nicht gestanden hatte, als er seine Wohnung heute Abend verlassen hatte.

Snape trat näher und erkannte einen schweren Dekanter, in welchem die Flüssigkeit im weichen Licht des Feuers golden schimmerte.

Über den Ärger der ihn darüber ansprang, dass jemand es gewagt und vor allem fertiggebracht hatte, in sein Reich einzudringen, siegte schließlich doch die Neugierde.

Snape entkorkte die Flasche und roch an ihrem Inhalt. Anerkennend stellte er fest, dass da jemand keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut hatte. Er stellte das Behältnis des edlen Tropfens sachte ab und griff nach dem Briefchen, das ihm beigefügt war. Er faltete das Pergament auseinander und las:

_Auf weitere so wunderbar überraschende Halloweenabende, nach welchen du dieses Trostpflaster hoffentlich nicht mehr brauchen wirst._

_Minerva_

_PS: Danke, dass du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist. Das rechne ich dir hoch an._

Noch eine ganze Weile starrte Snape auf die regelmäßigen Zeilen, bevor er das Briefchen ganz langsam zusammenfaltete und es schließlich in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden ließ.

Dann ging er zum Schrank hinter sich und entnahm seiner dunklen Tiefe ein Glas. Er goss sich von dem exquisiten Gebräu ein und ließ sich entspannt in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin fallen.

Ganz sachte ließ er den Whisky im Glas kreisen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und genoss den Duft von Karamell und Honig, der ihm daraus entgegen strömte. Er prostete einem imaginären Gegenüber zu und sagte lächelnd: „Auf Halloween und alle dummen Gedanken."

~ ENDE ~


End file.
